


Stressful day

by Kitacular



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitacular/pseuds/Kitacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one sure-fire way Athos knows to relieve stress and it happens to be close by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressful day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livia_bj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/gifts).



> I'm not even going to pretend there's plot here.

“All done?” asked Porthos, seeing Athos wandering down the stairs from Tréville's office.

“Indeed. He's to be tried tomorrow and we have the land owner's assurances that the girl will be given a position in his household staff,” Athos confirmed, flexing his hands.

He glanced around the yard looking for Aramis and found him stroking one of the horses. It had been a difficult assignment. The young girl was a penniless orphan, now. He watched Aramis from across the yard and felt himself stirring.

“That's good. Shame we didn't get there in time to save her father but at least we saved her,” Porthos mused.

“Yes, very good,” Athos said, distracted. He turned back to look at Porthos sat behind him and raked his eyes up and down his broad chest.

“I know that look,” Porthos said, standing up.

“Hmm?”

Aramis sauntered over to them and looked between them. Athos was looking him up and down and Porthos was smirking.

“My, my!” he exclaimed. “Is it home time already?”

“Oh yes,” murmured Athos.

“Then lead the way, my friend,” he said, laughing.

“I think I'd like to watch you walk instead,” Athos said quietly.

Aramis laughed again and obligingly sashayed out the yard ahead of them.

 

 

 

Porthos laughed, shutting the door of his and Aramis' home. Athos had already pounced on Aramis and was kissing him for all he was worth. His hands were everywhere, on his back, in his hair, his waist, pulling at the strap that covered his front.

Athos broke the kiss and smirked at Aramis.

“My goodness, Athos!” he chuckled, beginning to remove his various straps.

Athos had stripped his off in seconds and dropped them all to the floor. He made a 'hurry up' gesture at Aramis and spun round to divest Porthos of his own belts and heavy doublet.

Having successfully stripped a bewildered Porthos down to just his shirt, he tore off his own jacket and stared impatiently at Aramis, who was only just unwinding his sash.

“I have a lot more to carry!” he protested, laughing at Athos' playfully frustrated expression.

Athos shrugged, accepting this was true. Their marksman comrade did have extras. His powder, for example, was in specially sealed paper containers in his tray instead of just hooked onto his belt like everyone else's. Athos turned on his heel again and began to kiss Porthos.

Porthos grinned and ran his hands up and down their impatient friend's back. He was easily three inches taller than Athos yet found Athos pressing him back towards the hearth. His hands were roaming across Porthos' skin, pulling his shirt up and pressing warmly against the soft dip of his stomach.

“Boots! Rug!” laughed Porthos against Athos' mouth, refusing to break the kiss as he felt himself instantly responding.

“Fuck the rug,” Athos groaned, his other hand winding into Porthos' hair, continuing to force him to walk backwards.

Aramis leapt across the room and pulled the two of them away from his precious rug. He span Athos round and pulled him close, hungrily devouring his mouth. His hand wound its way into Athos' messy waves and pulled his head back sharply. Aramis nuzzled into Athos' neck, inhaling him and nipping gently at his ear.

“Be nice about my rug or there will no fucking at all,” he murmured.

Athos' own hand snaked into Aramis' hair and pressed him closer to his neck and he laughed breathlessly.

Porthos quickly kicked his boots off, not stupid enough to defy this house rule. He knelt quickly and lit a fire, finding it increasingly difficult to take his eyes off his brothers.

Porthos wrapped his arms around Athos from behind and gently peeled him off Aramis. Aramis dropped to his knees and removed Athos' boots for him.

“There,” he said, playfully.

Athos groaned as Aramis nuzzled into his groin, pressing his check against the semi hard bulge in his breeches. Athos writhed in Porthos' arms, trying to get closer to Aramis while also rub himself against the matching tightness in Porthos behind him.

Porthos walked them backwards, sitting down on their long padded sofa with Athos on his lap. Aramis was removing his own boots and Athos squirmed on Porthos' lap, trying to turn around to kiss him.

Aramis watched his lover hold Athos steady and slowly drew his own shirt off. Athos grew still and Aramis stretched, enjoying the naked admiration in their eyes.

He sauntered closer, undoing the laces of his breeches as he moved, putting extra sway into his hips. He sank gracefully to his knees before the two of them and his nimble fingers made quick work of Athos' breeches and underclothes.

Athos gasped as Aramis gently wrapped his fingers around him and drew him out of his garments. He heard Porthos groan and turned his head to see Porthos staring hungrily over his shoulder.

“Kiss me,” he gasped.

Porthos complied, turning his head to claim Athos' mouth hungrily. He felt the moment Aramis took Athos into his mouth when his whole body jerked in his arms. He groaned in appreciation of the gesture and bucked his hips under Athos.

Aramis smiled around Athos, feeling him quickly harden in his mouth. He quickly began to move on him, feeling him jerk and writhe with each smooth motion. Aramis heard Porthos groaning and could guess the effect Athos' writhing body was having on him.

Athos' hands settled lightly on Aramis' head, trying to stroke his hair but ending up fluttering uselessly. He let out a sharp moan as the head of his cock brushed the back of Aramis' mouth and he suddenly bit down on Porthos' bottom lip.

Aramis heard the sudden growl from Porthos and quickly drew himself off Athos. The three of them paused and stared at each other, breathing hard.

Athos flicked his gaze rapidly between the two.

“Would one of you please fuck me!” he exclaimed, exasperated.

Porthos and Aramis both laughed. Porthos stood, bringing Athos with him and pushed him into Aramis' arms, who had risen with them.

As they began to kiss hungrily, Porthos slipped into their bedroom and retrieved a cloth and a bottle of oil. When he returned to the hearth, they had both sunk to their knees and were continuing to kiss.

Aramis moaned, his hands roaming restlessly on Athos' back, under his shirt. Athos' own hands were still entwined in his hair, pressing his face closer, even as Aramis felt his lips beginning to bruise under Athos' passion.

Porthos felt his cock give a painful throb as he watched the two of them. It was messy, it was passionate, it was noisy. It was beautiful. He shook himself and quietly moved Aramis' chair back away from the rug to give them all room. He tossed his shirt onto the chair and sank to his knees beside them. They broke apart, panting, to look at him.

“Onto your stomach then,” Aramis murmured softly into Athos' ear.

Athos shuddered, a wave of pure desire rippling through him. Aramis gestured for Porthos to lay flat on his back and gently positioned Athos between his legs, his face hovering mere inches above Porthos' groin.

Athos eagerly unlaced Porthos' clothes and pulled his thick cock free. Without preamble, he quickly wrapped his lips around it. Porthos groaned above him and Athos matched the noise as he felt Porthos fill his mouth as he reached full hardness.

He lifted his mouth off and marvelled at how wide Porthos was. He busied his hands with pulling Porthos' garments down. His entire body rippled with anticipation as he felt Aramis doing the same.

Aramis sighed at the sight of Athos' pale buttocks exposed to his greedy eyes. He spread Athos' cheeks gently and heard a muffled groan. He looked down to see Athos had taken Porthos into his mouth once more. Porthos' hands had wound into Athos' hair but he was looking directly at Aramis, his eyes full of lust.

Aramis held his hand out and Porthos silently handed him the bottle of oil before his eyes rolled back in head as Athos clearly did something new with his tongue.

Athos gasped around Porthos and held suddenly still as he felt Aramis probing gently at his entrance. Aramis pulled him gently up to his hands and knees, drawing him away from Porthos.

“Turn around, Porthos,” Aramis said softly, resuming his gentle pressure between Athos' cheeks. When Porthos looked confused at the vague instruction he elaborated. “Come and attend to our Athos.”

Porthos grinned wolfishly and awkwardly turned around, shuffling backwards until he was laying face up between Athos' spread knees. He raised his hand and began to gently stroke Athos' cock.

Athos jerked suddenly into Porthos' hand as Aramis slowly pressed his index finger into him. He panted and pressed back impatiently. Aramis chuckled and stroked his back with his other hand.

“Relax, friend. Just relax and let us take care of you,” he soothed, slowly pressing his finger into the second knuckle and pausing again.

Athos listened to him and took deep breaths, recognising a sudden pain in his muscles and understanding why Aramis was waiting. He lowered himself to his elbows, offering himself up to Aramis' ministrations and resumed his attentions on Porthos' perfectly placed cock.

Porthos groaned loudly at the sudden wet heat around him and tightened his grip on Athos' member.

Aramis frowned as Athos suddenly lowered his hips but realised when Porthos' groan became muffled he was just seeking Porthos' mouth on himself and not trying to get away. He added some more oil to his finger and began to rhythmically slide in and out of Athos.

Athos sighed blissfully around Porthos' cock, his lips stretching to accommodate him. He slowly thrust in and out of Porthos' mouth, marvelling at the way it pressed him back against Aramis' hand.

“Please, Aramis. More,” he gasped, lifting his mouth from Porthos for a moment.

He groaned loudly as Aramis obliged and added a second long finger, forcing his muscles apart. He panted for a moment as Aramis held still, waiting for him to get used to it. Aramis waited until Athos had lowered his mouth back onto Porthos before beginning to move inside him.

Porthos writhed beneath their two bodies. Athos' mouth was unbelievably hot around him and the little gasps and intakes of breath were driving him wild. He suddenly felt Aramis tapping his shoulder.

“Touch me, Porthos,” Aramis said quietly, thrusting his fingers in and out of Athos slowly.

Porthos obediently extracted his arms and slipped them up between Athos' legs. He struggled to find a good angle but finally folded them above his head, raising one arm to slowly stroke Aramis' long cock.

Athos had to spread his knees a little wider to accommodate Porthos' arm and this pressed him further into Porthos' mouth and he groaned suddenly, feeling his cock brushing at the top of his throat.

Aramis recognised the change in noise from Porthos and felt himself throb in Porthos' hand.

“Like that, my boy? Laying there helpless while Athos uses your mouth? Knowing I'm about to fuck him?”

Porthos and Athos groaned in unison and Athos couldn't help himself pressing further in and feeling Porthos struggle not to gag. Aramis thrust into Porthos' hand and Porthos understood suddenly that Aramis had brought his arms up here to make him feel trapped beneath them.

His hips jerked suddenly into Athos' mouth with the feeling and Athos groaned in response, pressing back against Aramis' talented digits.

“Oh God, Aramis. Please fuck me before I lose my mind,” he groaned loudly.

Aramis grinned and rose up on his knees, withdrawing from Porthos' hand. He stroked Athos' back gently with his free hand, gently removing the fingers of his other hand and lining himself up.

All three of them shared a loud groan as Aramis pushed himself into Athos, stopping just inside. He was incredibly tight and Aramis was taking deep breaths to let Athos get used to him. He took the time to dribble a little more oil onto his shaft and continued to stroke Athos' back gently, feeling him panting.

Porthos cock was throbbing painfully. Athos had dropped his head when Aramis had entered him so just wisps of his hair were tantalisingly close to him. His own mouth was still filled with Athos' cock but he was holding himself so still that Porthos was just laying there still, forgotten for the moment.

He knew, without a doubt, that once Athos was ready, Aramis was going to drive Athos into his throat and the thought of being used like that made him heady with arousal. He felt Athos slowly withdrawing and knew it was to feel more of Aramis inside him.

Aramis held still, letting Athos set this pace. He had no idea if Athos had experienced this before so he waited, letting Athos listen to his body. He began to move slightly, not pressing in any deeper but withdrawing slightly and pressing in to the same depth.

Athos gasped, the movement lighting all his senses on fire. He pressed back hard against Aramis who pressed himself deeper in. Athos shuddered around him, feeling Aramis' pelvis pressed against his buttocks. He pulled forwards slightly and quickly pressed back, delighting in the feeling of fullness Aramis provided. After several long seconds where Aramis simply rocked them back and forth, Athos felt his muscles relax around him and he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder.

“Dear God! Would you please fuck me, already?” he said impatiently.

Aramis' face broke into a wide smile and without breaking eye contact, he pulled himself almost all the way out. He waited a beat before pushing all the way back in with one, long, smooth thrust.

Athos' eyes rolled back in his head, seeing the pure desire on Aramis' face. He felt himself be pressed deep into Porthos' mouth and felt Porthos groan around him. He suddenly remembered Porthos' neglected cock and wrapped his lips around it again, feeling Porthos groan around him again.

After several minutes of careful, patient thrusting, Porthos' predictions came true and Aramis suddenly slammed into Athos and Porthos felt his throat forced open by Athos' cock.

Aramis moaned at the sound of Porthos gagging around Athos and withdrew just long enough for Porthos to take a breath before pressing them both in again.

Athos' head came up off Porthos' cock again and he gasped loudly.

“Oh God!” he cried.

“Like that? Do you like me fucking you into him?” Aramis moaned.

“Yes,” groaned Athos.

“Like him being helpless? Trapped? Like fucking his mouth like this?” asked Aramis, punctuating each question with another violent thrust, pressing Athos into Porthos' throat over and over.

“Yes,” Athos replied, breathlessly.

Aramis smirked to himself and concentrated now on making his movements regular enough for Porthos to cope with. He heard Athos' gasps become muffled again as he stretched his lips wide around Porthos.

Athos began to bob his head up and down on Porthos' thick shaft. His body was beginning to get used to all the other sensations running through him and he was determined to make Porthos feel good. He'd never imagined Aramis would ever actually let him make 'use' of Porthos this way. He remembered vaguely talking about it but this was unbelievable. He groaned again, feeling Porthos' throat open without resistance to him.

Porthos' eyes were watering. He didn't know if it was simply from fighting to control his gag reflex or emotion at Aramis lending him out like this. He'd always feared this but instead he found himself glowing with pride that Aramis had such faith in him. He was determined to make him proud and he concentrated on keeping relaxed for them. Athos' pace on his cock suddenly increased and Porthos groaned, flexing his hips out of instinct.

Aramis felt Athos' muscles clenching suddenly around him and he moaned. He grabbed hold of Athos' hips and began to use them for leverage, deepening his strokes and increasing the pace.

Athos was suddenly overwhelmed. The feel of Porthos thrusting up into his mouth, Aramis' hands on his hips, his long cock pressing impossibly deep within him, Porthos' incredibly tight throat around him. He lost all control and tossed his head back, his mouth falling open but no sound coming out of it as he felt his orgasm begin to tear through him.

Aramis forced him forwards, into Porthos, who obediently swallowed around him, his muscles massaging his throat as his body emptied. Aramis wrapped his arms around Athos' chest and held him tight as he shuddered through his climax.

Athos gasped and his arms gave out beneath him as the tremors finally subsided. He didn't fall, however. He smiled drowsily, recognising Aramis had a tight hold of him. Aramis lifted him gently and he felt himself slide out of Porthos' mouth at the same time as Aramis removed himself from Athos. Aramis gently rolled him sideways and lay him on the rug beside Porthos' body.

He shuddered at the sudden loss but licked his lips seeing the pair of them staring at him with unbridled lust in their eyes. He looked up and down the length of Porthos' body, seeing his arms still up above his head, between Aramis' legs. His thick cock was still standing up hard, throbbing angrily. His face was covered in saliva and his eyes were dark, hungry.

Aramis was gently cleaning himself off and smirking at Athos' expression. He gestured invitingly at Porthos' outstretched body and Athos quickly leaned forwards and took Porthos back into his mouth. He heard Porthos' sudden groan cut off and looked to see Aramis had forced himself roughly into Porthos' mouth.

Aramis lost himself in sensation, feeling Porthos running his tongue over him as Aramis used his mouth. He could feel every ounce of Porthos' eagerness to please him and he settled his hands on Porthos' chest, stroking him constantly. He slowed his movements down so Porthos could engage and his hands were gentle, loving on his chest.

Porthos groaned adoringly around Aramis, focussing on making sure his tongue pressed against all Aramis' favourite spots. He tried to block out Athos' attentions on his own cock but was failing miserably. Athos had placed his hand on Porthos' member as well, the girth making it impossible for him to take him too deeply.

Aramis opened his eyes and watched Athos. He saw Porthos' hips flexing involuntarily and felt the tell-tale tightening in his belly. Judging by the vibrations he could feel in his hands, Porthos was struggling to hold himself back. He gently tapped Athos on the shoulder and smiled at him.

Athos turned to look at Aramis. He gazed intensely at him and Athos got the message. He drew his mouth off Porthos and began to move his hand up and down his shaft rapidly. Porthos groaned suddenly and arched his hips into Athos' hand.

“Release with me, mi vida,” moaned Aramis.

Athos watched, transfixed as Aramis flattened his hands on Porthos' chest and pressed himself suddenly into Porthos' throat. He heard Porthos' muffled groan as their orgasms hit them in unison.

He felt Porthos' release hitting his hand as he kept up his motion but he couldn't take his eyes off Aramis' blissful face. He watched as Aramis gave another two small thrusts and began to laugh breathlessly. He gently massaged the last few drops of pleasure from Porthos and spied the cloth. He quickly cleaned up his own hand and swiped gently across Porthos' stomach and thighs.

Looking back to Aramis he saw he'd shuffled back on his knees and Porthos' arms were now lightly resting on his own chest. Aramis was rubbing his shoulders, gazing down at Porthos lovingly. For his part, Porthos' expression was pure adoration.

Athos turned himself around and grinned as they were both startled by his movement.

After a little bit of adjusting, Aramis settled Athos in the middle of the rug, Porthos on one side and, after quickly disappearing to retrieve a blanket, he settled on Athos' other side.

They lay together in comfortable, sated silence for a several long minutes until Porthos yawned.

“That was unexpected, Athos,” he said, teasing.

Aramis laughed.

“Very true, my friend. What prompted that?”

Athos shrugged between them.

“Stressful day.”

 


End file.
